Young Titans
by FTiger
Summary: A Cartoon Network crossover mainly focusing on Sym-bionic Titan, Young Justice, Ben 10, and Generator Rex. An Galalunian teen named Lance was exile to Earth by the King. The troubled sixteen years old has to deal with Xenophobes, corrupted officials, lunatics, idiots, and obnoxious Ben Ten. Sometime he wishes he accept the prison sentences instead of dealing with the crazies.


**Young Titans**

**Chapter 1 – Part 1**

_The prediction of 2012 came true._

_Chains of natural disasters at colossal proportions laid waste upon all life on Earth, nearly all have been drowned and washed away massive Tsunamis and floods, blown away by powerful storms, and burnt alive by molten lava spewed by numerous volcanoes spouting across the surface. Acidic clouds filled the vast sky blanketing the planet in everlasting darkness and raining fire and acids on the unfortunate souls._

_For nearly a century, what left of the once proud human race struggled surviving in their new chaotic world governed by what were once belong to stories and myths: monsters, demons and creatures of all shapes and sizes dominated Earth._

_However, after living in ninety-nine years of "Darkness and Despair", heroes of humanity rose and fought against their titanic oppressors and help humanity rise from the ashes of degradation and reclaimed their home world once again._

_After years of fighting, humanity finally fully reclaimed their home and established a new civilization, the Second Empire of Humanity, where all humans regardless of races and sex, can united under one rule without the corruption of the past governments. The Empire have ruled Earth proudly and effectively ever since…_

**Planet: Earth/Year: Second Empire of Year 31 - 2E 31/**

**Cadmus - Tokyeoul, Korpan**

A young lad with a permanent frown was guarding the main lobby of one of Earth's prestigious facilities, Cadmus. Lance glared at the empty hall with exception of few scientists and guards walking pass him either ignoring him or giving him dirty looks.

"Another typical day for a Galalunian ex-solider guarding an empty lobby like some lowly guard for my xenophobic bosses." Lance thought while trying not to glare at his coworkers or else they will be offended by his 'rudeness', he thought sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood to deal with another screaming secession plus he didn't want to get fired again.

It was hard living on Earth, but it was harder to find a job for Non-Earthlings. Many Earthlings hated aliens because of the constant alien attacks for the last two decades. The first alien attack was fourteen years ago…

…from the Galalunians which lead to the infamous Galaluna-Earth's First Contact War that lasted for three years of blood-shred.

The Earthlings would have lost against their enemy's advance technology and weaponry if the King of Galaluna haven't ended the war and pull the army back home. Therefore, no one really won the war and leaving a stained relation and unresolved tensions between the two races. No aliens received more hatred and distrust by Earthling than the Galalunians, and many Galalunians wouldn't dare to visit the primitive race who tainted their honor and pride.

…unfortunately for Lance, he is probably the first and only Galalunian to live on Earth...permanently.

"LUNIS! OVER HERE NOW!" Lance was pulls out of his thought and quickly approached his boss of the day. Lance has many bosses and they were send by the government to make sure Cadmus runs smoothly after the disaster with Dr. Mark Desmond months ago. Unfortunately for Lance, some came from military which means more than likely they were the veterans from the First Contact War.

Lance approached the elderly yet bulky and tall man who easily towering over Lance, cladding in an military garments, and wearing an loathing sneer on his lips..

"Yes, sir?" Lance pulls his neutral expression, toning down his frown and the disdain in his voice. Out of everyone in the building and all the bosses he served, this man was the worst. This man wasvJulius Steel, THE General Julius Steel.

General Steel fought in the First Contact Wars and ever since he fought against any aliens he deemed a threat to earth until the Forever Knights, Plumbers, and G3 took over the Alien threat affairs. Not only he hates aliens, he hates ALL king of non-humanoids including E. .

So to say that he and Steel don't get along is the biggest understatement of the year!

"Project KR is coming over for a check-up. I need you to make sure he doesn't destroy any Cadmus property…anymore than he did on his last 'check-up'." He grumbled the last sentence with distaste, "Shame that I wouldn't be there to see you fail and have that brat rip you apart, Quasar."

He barked out a cruel laugh before he walked away leaving a bewildered Lance.

KR?! The clone of Superman?! The infamous failed clone with an explosive temper like a Mutraddi Warbeast?!

…This day just getting better. Lance lets out an exasperated groan.


End file.
